Dreaming
by NightStalker933
Summary: Set Post-Into The Deep. After reaching the base, Keegan asks Jillian to look after Logan. Worried, she complies. What do you get when you add a worried and nervous Jillian to an injured, adrenaline-rushed Logan? This. Logan/OC. Fluffy and Cute. Now being continued.


"J? You here?" Keegan called out as he walked into the rec room. His blue eyes found mine and I saw the worry behind them. I was immediately on my feet and walking towards him.

"Keegan, what the fuck happened!?" I grabbed his right arm and looked into his eyes. Logan. "Where's Logan?" I know I probably shouldn't have asked him that so forwardly but hopefully he would pass it off as my overprotectiveness of the youngest Walker son and not my infatuation with him.

"He's in the infirmary." My eyes widened. "He's fine. I think. I wanted to-"

"What the fuck happened, Keegan? Seriously."

"A lighthouse may or may not have fell on him. Anyway-"

"Keegan! What!?" I demanded, scared that Logan got hurt and furious that Keegan let him.

"He's fine, J. I just wanted to ask you to go take a look at him, since out of all of us, you'd be the most qualified." Keegan smiled, hopefully. He may not admit it, but he cares for Logan, too. Not like I do, but like Hesh does. An older brother.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?" I ask, turning towards the door. Keegan follows.

"A couple broken or bruised ribs. Somethings up with him arm, too. And a concussion most likely." I cringed. Wow, he really fucked himself up, huh? We stopped outside of the infirmary. "Room 3. Thanks, J."

"No problem, Kee. He's my teammate, too."

"Yeah...teammate. I'm sure." I blink, confused.

"What?" Instead of answering, Keegan turns and walks away. I shake my head. What the fuck just happened? I open the door to the infirmary and walk to Room 3. Inside, I find Logan sitting on the bed, looking very uncomfortable. I clear my throat and he lifts his head. A bloddy gash runs from above his right eyebrow to above his right ear. He looks like he's having trouble staying awake.

"My god, Logan...Are you okay?" I asked, softly. I lightly placed my hand directly under the cut and he flinches. "Sorry." I pull back my hand.

"No, it's okay. I've felt worse. I mean, a lighthouse fell on me." And he smiles. He actually smiles. A fucking lighthouse just fell on him and he's smiling. His smile is beautiful. It's the kind that can light up a room and the sky and the darkest of nights. The kind that makes you want to smile too, even if you have no idea what the hell he's smiling about. So I do. I smile and I know I shouldn't because he's injured and could collapse any second but I smile because he does. Eventually, I snap out of it. I clear my throat and remember why I'm there.

"Okay, so it's obvious you're in pain. Keegan said you hurt your arm and your ribs?" Logan nods.

"Let me see your arm." He extends his left arm towards me. I gently take hold of his hand and examine it. I press lightly on his wrist and he hisses. "Sorry about that. Good news? It's not broken. Bad news? It is sprained." He frowns.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Okay, let's stitch up that cut." I turn to grab the sutures and start on the wound. Soon I've finished and he barely flinched. I check to see if he has a concussion and am happy to see that it's only mild. "Alrighty. Now, the ribs." Logan locks eyes with me and I blush as I realize I have to ask him to take his shirt off. I don't even have to ask. He stands and, with difficulty, takes off his shirt. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. His whole right side is bruised and swollen but he's amazing, he's beautiful, he's enchanting. He's perfect. I can see and I can feel and I can imagine his strong arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest and my head in his neck. His scent and the way he'll tell me every dark secret, every childhood story, his every fear and every love. I'm staring. I look up, struggling to meet his eyes and force myself to be professional.

I reach out to touch his ribs. I see him clench his jaw and squeeze his eyes shut. I hate that I'm causing him this pain, but I know that it's necessary and it'll be over soon. I press a bit harder and notice that his breathing become unsteady and he clenches his fists. I press once more, then withdraw my hand. I wrap up his ribs and throw out my gloves.

"There. They're only bruised, but one is fractured. Be mindful of them in the next few days." I place my hand on his shoulder and he open his eyes. His dark brown eyes warm my insides and I get lost in them. A patch of his dirty blonde hair falls in front of his eyes and I push it back. His breaks eye contact with me and his eyes search my body. They travel down to my stomach and my legs, then back up, stopping briefly at my mouth. He locks eyes with me again. Logan grabs my hands and pulls me towards him. Am I dreaming?

My face is 5 inches away from his. His eyes flicker down to my lips then back up tp my eyes and he puts his hands on my waist and never once have I looked away from him because he is so mezmerizing. I could spend my entire life looking at him. Still looking into my eyes, he grips my hips a little tighter. As if we are connected somehow, we both lean forward at the same time and our eyes flutter closed and our lips connect. I can feel fire and lightning and warmth and I don't know what he feels but I do know that I would give anything to stay like this forever. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. I must be dreaming. His arms are wrapped around me and it doesn't matter because this is one trap I never want to break free from. His tongue grazes my lower lip requesting access and I eagerly comply. We fight for dominance but in the end, Logan wins and I couldn't have asked for it any other way because he's so good at it. Eventually, we both pull away, gasping for air and I wonder how long we've been kissing. It felt like forever but forever is not long enough. His dark brown eyes are locked on mine and there's so much emotion in them. Trust, loyalty, happiness, lust...love? I'm officially dreaming.

"Jillian..." He gasping still trying to catch his breath. I've forgotten and I'm afraid I've hurt him so I go to pull away but that only makes his grip tighter and he presses his forhead to mine and he smiles. He smiles. God, that smile. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"What?" My voice is quiet. Disbelieving. No way no way no way no way.

"Ever since I met you. That first day when you practically gave me the look of death, I knew. I knew you had to be mine. And I know that it was only a kiss and I know that you probably hate me even more for doing it. But I'm happy that I at least got to kiss you once." He frowns and looks down ashamed, releasing me from his hold. All of the pieces are coming together. He thinks I hate him. Well then, I guess I'll have to let him figure out that I don't. I look at him. And laugh. He looks up, startled and confused. I shake my head.

"Hate you? Wow. You really have a lot to figure out,Logan. And when you do, you know where to find me." I wink at him, then turn and walk out the door. It's unbelievably hard to walk out the door. The man that I have been totally crushing on since I've met him is on the other side of that door and he wants me and I have to walk away because he needs to realize himself the difference between love and hate. He'll eventually realiize that I don't hate him. I never have and I never could and I never will. And then maybe, if he still feels the same our dreams can come true.

**Heyy guys! Hope you liked it :) I may or may not continue this in one-shot form or I might actually do a full blown story. What do you guys think?**

**-Undead-Soldier01**


End file.
